Einodo/Lexicon
For a full description of the language, grammar, and derivation, view the article "Einodo." The Einodo alphabet, or "leremeo," is: L, R, M, N, V, S, Ŧ, Đ, P, B, T, D, K, G, I, E, A, Ä, O, Ö, U, Y. Key v. = verb n. = noun aj. = adjective av. = adverb pr. = pronoun dt. = determiner cj. = conjunction ad. = adposition (which are always prepositional) L liso - n. seven leremea - v. to alphabetize leremeo - n. alphabet lesuano - n. gentleperson (i.e. gentleman: nalesuano) lavo - n. tree lavomo - n. lumber lavoni - n. arboreal lavopo - n. sapling lavoko - n. forest lo - pr. third person non-human singular personal pronoun loi - pr. third person non-human plural personal pronoun loeve - dt. either (indefinite determiner) loevo - pr. either (indefinite pronoun) loeke - dt. neither (indefinite determiner) loeko - pr. neither (indefinite pronoun) loa - pr. third person non-human paucal personal pronoun R riabo - n. deer riabomo - n. venison riabopo - n. fawn riaboko - n. herd deer res...res - cj. whether...or resia - v. to come resybä - v. to drop reogi - aj. warm reoga - v. to warm (i.e. to become warm) reogana - v. to warm (i.e. to cause to become warm) reogo - n. warmth rale - dt. other or another (indefinite determiner) ralo - pr. other or another (indefinite pronoun) roi - pr. first person plural exclusive personal pronoun roa - pr. first person paucal exclusive personal pronoun M miso - n. one-hundred forty-four/one gross meo - pr. reciprocal pronoun ("each other" or "one another") mer - cj. so (shows the consequence of related ideas) mano - n. plain mo - pr. third person human singular personal pronoun moi - pr. third person human plural personal pronoun moivo - pr. indefinite human relative pronoun moiko - pr. indefinite non-human relative pronoun moa - pr. third person human paucal personal pronoun muo - pr. one (impersonal pronoun, as in "One can understand why.") mylä - v. to house mylö - n. house mylövö - n. hut mylöbö - n. mansion N nieko - n. bear niekopo - n. bear cub nen - cj. and nes...nes - cj. both...and nariabo - n. buck nasuano - n. man nailo - n. stallion nailopo - n. colt nädö - n. cloth nädömä - v. to clothe nädömö - n. garment/article of clothing no - pr. first person singular personal pronoun noi - pr. first person plural inclusive personal pronoun noa - pr. first person paucal inclusive personal pronoun nuriabo - n. doe nusuano - n. woman nuilo - n. mare nuilopo - n. filly nueso - n. twelve/one dozen V vie - dt. who, which, etc. (human interrogative determiner) vio - pr. who, which, etc. (human interrogative pronoun) vile - dt. such (indefinite determiner) vilo - pr. such (indefinite pronoun) vime - dt. whose (human possessive interrogative determiner) vimo - pr. whose (human possessive interrogative pronoun) vito - n. bird vitoko - n. flock veo - n. North vaso - n. six vota - v. to make/create votamo - n. creation (i.e. the resulting creation) votato - n. creation (i.e. the process of creation) vyne - dt. enough (indefinite determiner) vynö - pr. enough (indefinite pronoun) vytä - v. to have vytänä - v. to give vytänälö - n. gift vytänäsä - v. to receive vytänäbä - v. to regive vytänädä - v. to give back S sime - dt. medial demonstrative determiner ("that (near you)") simo - pr. medial demonstrative pronoun ("that (near you)") sive - dt. proximal demonstrative determiner ("this (near me)") sivo - pr. proximal demonstrative pronoun ("this (near me)") sike - dt. distal demonstrative determiner ("that (away from both of us)") siko - pr. distal demonstrative pronoun ("that (away from both of us)") so - pr. second person singular personal pronoun soi - pr. second person plural personal pronoun soa - pr. second person paucal personal pronoun suano - n. person suanoni - aj. personal suanopo - n. child suanoko - n. crowd syivö - pr. someone or somebody (human indefinite pronoun) syikö - pr. something (non-human indefinite pronoun) sye - dt. some (indefinite determiner) syö - pr. some (indefinite pronoun) Ŧ ŧiuso - n. heart ŧev...ŧev - cj. not...but ŧätä - v. to remove ŧoma - v. to flee ŧomo - n. flight ŧyö - n. river ŧyövö - n. stream Đ đeano - n. mountain đeanovo - n. hill đeanovokui - aj. hilly đeanoko - n. mountain range đeanokui - aj. mountainous đage - dt. little or few (indefinite determiner) đago - pr. little or few (indefinite pronoun) đague - dt. less or fewer (indefinite determiner) đaguo - pr. less or fewer (indefinite pronoun) P pia - v. to listen pite - dt. much or many (indefinite determiner) pito - pr. much or many (indefinite pronoun) pitue - dt. more or most (indefinite determiner) pituo - pr. more or most (indefinite pronoun) pala - v. to succeed pulo - n. sun puloti - aj. sunny B biena - v. to inflame bienadi - aj. flammable bieno - n. fire bienoti - aj. fiery bara - v. to travel baravo - n. traveler bodo - n. ear bododa - v. to hear bododasi - aj. audible T ti - aj. fast/quick tiso - n. eleven tisu - av. quickly tes - cj. but/rather/instead (used for contrasting statements) to Spanish "sino" ta'a - v. to snow tao - n. snow taoti - aj. snowy tauke - dt. several (indefinite determiner) tauko - pr. several (indefinite pronoun) täivö - pr. everyone or everybody (human indefinite pronoun) täikö - pr. everything (non-human indefinite pronoun) täe - dt. every or all (indefinite determiner) täö - pr. all (indefinite pronoun) toma - v. to master tomo - n. master tui - aj. strong tuio - aj. stronger tuiu - aj. strongest D deo - n. eye deoda - v. to see deodasi - aj. visible däsä - v. to cause, to make dua - v. to agree K kie - dt. what, which, etc. (non-human interrogative determiner) kio - pr. what, which, etc. (non-human interrogative pronoun) kime - dt. whose (non-human possessive interrogative determiner) kimo - pr. whose (non-human possessive interrogative pronoun) kiso - n. five kel - cj. nor kemylö - n. hovel ken...ken - cj. neither...nor kes - cj. but to Spanish "pero" kesuano - n. scoundrel kesuanoko - n. mob (literally: a crowd of scoundrels) kale - dt. each (indefinite determiner) kalo - pr. each (indefinite pronoun) koivo - pr. non-restrictive human relative pronoun koiko - pr. non-restrictive non-human relative pronoun kona - v. to push konasa - v. to pull kuiso - n. one-thousand seven-hundred and twenty-eight/one great gross kyivö - pr. no one or nobody (human indefinite pronoun) kyikö - pr. nothing (non-human indefinite pronoun) kye - dt. no (indefinite determiner) kyö - pr. none (indefinite pronoun) kyne - dt. too much (indefinite determiner) kynö - pr. too much (indefinite pronoun) kydödä - n. to drum kydö - n. drum G geido - n. flower geidoti - aj. flowery gev...gev - cj. not only...but also gare - dt. both (indefinite determiner) garo - pr. both (indefinite pronoun) gädö - n. wagon gota - v. to hurt (i.e. to have pain) gotana - v. to hurt/pain (i.e. to cause to have pain) goto - n. pain I ia - v. to go iana - v. to drive ilo - n. horse ilopo - n. foal ievo - n. cloak iso - n. zero E eiso - n. eight easa - v. to talk/speak/say easana - v. to tell easanalo - n. tale/story easanalovo - n. little story/short story/fable/parable easanaba - v. to retell easavo - n. speaker easasi - aj. speakable easato - n. speech (i.e. to give a speech) easadi - aj. talkative easadisu - av. talkatively easadiŧo - n. talkativeness/talkativity easaiga - v. to misspeak euso - n. nine el - cj. or em - cj. yet (connects ideas that follow logically and are contrasting) en...en - cj. either...or evo - pr. reflexive pronoun ("myself" or "himself" or "themselves" etc.) es - ad. in (by virtue of, or by means of, e.g. He succeeded in making it happen) eso - n. four A a - v. to be aiso - n. ten ala - v. to know alo - n. knowledge alokui - aj. knowledgeable alokuisu - av. knowledgeably alokuima - v. to teach alokuimano - n. school alokuimanoiro - n. school principal alokuimasa - v. to learn alokuimasaŧo - n. student alokuimaŧo - n. teacher (professionally) ama - v. to result amo - n. result aso - n. one Ä äivö - pr. anyone or anybody (human indefinite pronoun) äikö - pr. anything (non-human indefinite pronoun) äe - dt. any (indefinite determiner) äö - pr. any (indefinite pronoun) älö - n. patient (i.e. one who is acted upon by the agent) älyä - v. to dispute/to argue ävö - n. agent (i.e. one who is acting upon the patient) O oivo - pr. restrictive human relative pronoun oiŧe - dt. both or all of a few (similar to English "both" but applied to the paucal concept, rather than the dual) (indefinite determiner) oiŧo - pr. both or all of a few (similar to English "both" but applied to the paucal concept, rather than the dual) (indefinite pronoun) oiko - pr. restrictive non-human relative pronoun oma - v. to produce omasi - aj. produceable omaba - v. to reproduce (i.e. to produce again) omato - n. production omo - n. product oso - n. two opa - v. to reproduce (i.e. to produce offspring) opana - v. to impregnate opato - n. reproduction (i.e. the process of producing offspring) opo - n. offspring obi - aj. big/large otua - v. to become Ö öniö - n. sheep öniömö - n. wool öniöpö - n. lamb ököä - v. to consider/think of/think about U uso - n. three uko - n. wind Y ybi - aj. heavy ybä - v. to lift/heave ybätä - v. to carry ybätö - n. load ykä - v. to wrap Category:Lexicon Category:Einodo